Astucia y Valor: Versión revisada
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Algo sucedió aquella noche, algo que jamás debería haber pasado. Inexplicable, tal vez... y ahora Harry deberá sobrevivir en una época diferente, con magos y costumbres ya olvidados.SalazarHarry SLASH


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de mi propiedad, a excepción de alguno que no conozcan. Son todos de la fantástica Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH, mención de Mpreg. Es decir, embarazo masculino... y, por supuesto, habrá un viaje en el tiempo. Si algo de esto no te gusta o te molesta, por favor no lo leas. Ya estás advertida/o.

Parejas: Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin.

Unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de leer:

-Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

%Pársel.%

*Comunicación Mental.*

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esta historia está siendo reeditada desde el primer capítulo para ser retomada luego. No quise borrar la antigua (bajo este mismo nombre también) por si a alguien le gusta/disfruta más leyendo aquella que esta.

Habrá escenas casi iguales a la anterior, pero la mayoría cambiará, habrá situaciones nuevas y, si hay una manera de definirla, será un fic con otro enfoque totalmente diferente. Particularmente, me gusta más cómo está planteada la nueva versión xD pero es sólo opinión mía, lo dejo al criterio de cada uno. Desde este primer capítulo la historia tomará otro rumbo, aviso...

Por último, les informo desde ahora que a aquella historia no la voy a continuar, sino que voy a centrarme en esta nueva.

También será publicada en SlasHeaven, aunque hasta el día de hoy me encuentro con un problema por allí que espero se solucione pronto. En cuanto me sea posible, la subiré.

Disculpen las molestias. Espero que les guste.

Un saludo a todos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

"Astucia y Valor"

Por: Agos Malfoy

----------

" ¿Qué es el tiempo? Muchos dicen que se trata de la duración de las cosas sujetas a cambio, otros dicen que es la gran y única condena del hombre. Yo, personalmente, creo que el tiempo es la soberana medicina de nuestras pasiones, pues proporciona nuevos y diversos objetos a la imaginación, que borran las antiguas impresiones por profundas que sean. Es un río que arrastra todo lo que nace; es el destructor de la vida y de los más firmes sentimientos. Si el tiempo es tanto dentro de la vida del hombre, ¿Por qué tenemos que conformarnos con verlo pasar? Dicen que él es irreparable, que lo que sucede no se repetirá jamás. ¿Por qué he de conformarme con tal terrible afirmación? Si sé que en mis manos hay magia, si sé que puedo cambiarlo, lo haré. Cambiaré el pasado, y el tiempo renacerá de las cenizas. "

------ (Historia de amor: "William de Castilla") ------

---------------

Capítulo 1

LA DAGA

Sangre. Frío. Dolor. Gritos. Miedo. Muerte.

Harry trató de levantarse. Su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil para hacer cualquier movimiento y lo notó en seguida. No importaba, debía resistir un poco más, sólo unos minutos más... ya todo terminaría, deseaba que acabasen con él de una buena vez. No quería seguir luchando en una guerra sinsentido, iniciada por los ideales de un loco a quien no le importaba destruir el mundo que quería gobernar.

Poco a poco se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor. Aquel ataque lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. A lo lejos, se divisaban aquellas casas que en su tiempo eran modestas y cuidadas, ahora quemadas y destruidas. A unos metros de donde se encontraba, tres cuerpos. Su tía, su tío y su primo. La única familia que le quedaba, ahora estaba muerta.

No había podido defenderlos solo, los mortífagos llegaron aquella madrugada lanzando maldiciones aquí y allí, sin importarles si el blanco al que atacaban era la casa del niño que vivió o no. Y había sido todo tan rápido...

No había nadie de la Orden. Nadie había venido a ayudarlo. ¿Y al que le tocaba hacer la guardia aquella noche? Seguramente muerto... por supuesto, era únicamente una persona, y los seguidores de Voldemort eran más de una veintena.

Muerto... como lo estaría él si no hacía algo con rapidez. Dirigió su vista a la cara de la persona que estaba al frente y le sonreía con burla.

-Bellatrix.- Fue un susurro, pero la mortífaga lo escuchó a la perfección.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que al menos me reconoces. ¡Qué bueno es volver a verte! ¿Cómo está tu querido padrino?... Oh, cierto… él no está aquí, ¿verdad? Había olvidado que estaba muerto.- Contestó mientras se regocijaba viendo la expresión de furia que cruzaba el rostro del joven.

-Cállate. -Fue un susurro, o mejor dicho un siseo.- No deberías hablar de él y menos en frente de mí. ¡Ni siquiera deberías haber nacido! ¡Tú lo asesinaste! ¡Mataste a tu propia sangre! ¡A tu propia familia!- El rostro de Harry estaba desencajado por la furia, y sus puños tan apretados que un fino hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar de las heridas mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos. No podía seguir conteniendo su enojo, o acabaría por perder el control de su magia... cosa que podría ser muy, pero que muy, peligroso.

Una burlona carcajada pudo oírse en el silencio de la noche.

-¡Familia! –Exclamó,- aquel traidor a la sangre no era mi familia, niño... me alegro que esté muerto, era una vergüenza para el apellido Black.

-¡Cállate! -Bramó Harry fuera de sí. Al diablo con controlar su magia. Esa mujer debía morir, y él iba a encargarse de ello, lentamente. No le importaba mancharse las manos con su sangre en esos instantes, lo único que deseaba era silenciarla para siempre.

-OH, bebé Potter está enfadado, -se burló Bellatrix con desprecio-, porque he matado a su asqueroso padrino.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, un grupo vestido con túnicas rojas con un fénix en el pecho, se había aparecido de repente. Los demás mortífagos, a los cuales ni Harry ni Bellatrix les habían prestado atención sumergidos como estaban en su discusión, trataron de huir. Algunos lo lograron, otros fueron capturados por la orden y llevados al ministerio y los demás restantes, que eran los más experimentados en batallas contra los aurores, fueron los únicos que lucharon para lograr defenderse. La Orden les doblaba en número, y no tardaron en apresar a esos rezagados.

Pero había alguien que no huyó, ni trató de defenderse. Bellatrix Lestrange seguía de pie, impasible, como si no hubiese notado el arribo de sus enemigos, encabezados por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Su vista estaba fija en el muchacho de ojos color esmeralda, que en esos momentos estaban opacados por la rabia y la tristeza.

El jefe de los fénixes se encaminó hacia las dos personas que no se dejaban de enviar expresiones de odio, como si en ello se les fuese la vida. Los demás miembros observaban, expectantes, lo que haría el anciano a continuación.

Unas largas cadenas surgieron de la varita del mago mayor, haciendo mover rápidamente a la mortífaga para no ser sujetada. Dándose la vuelta, la mujer encaró de nuevo a Harry olvidándose por unos momentos de Dumbledore, que en ese instante le susurraba algo al oído de ojo loco Moody y este asentía con la cabeza.

Con un imperceptible movimiento de varita, Bellatrix hizo aparecer de la nada una filosa daga negra con incrustaciones doradas, y un filo plateado bañado en un extraño líquido amarillo, apenas perceptible a la vista. La daga brilló a la luz de la luna cuando fue lanzada en dirección al joven. En ese mismo instante Dumbledore lanzó un escudo protector sobre Harry, tratando de que el arma no lo golpeara.

La daga impactó con fuerza en el hechizo, y algo extraño ocurrió. En lugar de detener su avance, lo absorbió con rapidez. Harry no logró esquivar a tiempo el golpe. Todo pareció detenerse e ir en cámara lenta.

Notó como algo frío y de gran tamaño se incrustaba en su estómago, y cómo aquel frío parecía expandirse con rapidez a través de sus venas, llegando al corazón. No había dolor y las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a dar vueltas más y más rápido, y una extraña somnolencia empezó a invadirlo poco a poco.

"Mamá, papá, Sirius, lo siento..." Fue en lo único que pudo pensar, cuando percibió como un líquido caliente se deslizaba desde la herida cada vez con más abundancia.

Lo último que sintió antes de sumergirse en la ansiada oscuridad fue el frío suelo al caer, y muchas voces llamándolo, asustadas, desesperadas.

-¿Te has fijado que extraña vestimenta tiene puesta?.

-Quizá no es de aquí.

-¿Tú crees que es un mago?.

-¡Por supuesto! Llevaba esto cuando lo encontré.

-Eso no importa, ¿a caso sabes qué es?... A ver, préstamela.

-¡No! ¿No te parece extraña? Nunca había visto una como esta. Y por supuesto sé qué es... o al menos tengo una idea. ¿No puedes sentir el poder que proviene de aquí?

-¿Podrían callarse, ustedes dos? Creo que nuestro huésped está despertando.

En efecto, Harry comenzó a parpadear muy lentamente. De lo primero que se dio cuenta, era que ya no sentía ningún dolor, sólo un gran cansancio. OH, si al menos pudiera seguir durmiendo...

Lo segundo, que ninguna de las voces que escuchaba le resultaba familiar. ¿A caso lo habían secuestrado? Pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. Quizá eran los nuevos miembros de la Orden, a los cuales personalmente no conocía. Pero... ¿por qué se preguntaban si era un mago? Si estaban en la orden era lógico que supieran... Lo que también desechaba esa posibilidad.

Entonces, lo único que tenía que hacer para resolver sus dudas y asegurarse de donde se encontraba, y para dejar de oír esa absurda conversación, no era más que abrir los ojos. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo. Sí, el cuerpo no le dolía, pero le resultaba imposible realizar algún movimiento. El cansancio y el mareo estaban a punto de llevarlo a la inconciencia de vuelta.

No, no debía permitirlo. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba y qué era lo que había ocurrido. ¿A caso no estaba muerto? Debería de estarlo. Al fin y al cabo, de lo último que se acordaba era de estar desangrándose sobre el suelo. Quizá parecía exagerado, pero era la verdad. Ese líquido caliente saliendo a borbotones desde su estómago no era más que su propia sangre.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, luchó para abrir sus ojos. Lo consiguió.

Al principio no vio más que figuras y sombras borrosas. Sin embargo, al esforzar un poco su vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Bueno...... eso le parecía.

A un lado de su cama, se encontraban cuatro personas. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Todos lo observaban con curiosidad y algo de cautela.

Uno de los hombres se acercó un poco más hacia él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Exigió con algo de rudeza, al observar que el joven fijaba sus ojos en ellos.

-Harry Potter, señor. ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó con una extraña sensación en su estómago.

-¿Harry Potter? –Repitió la figura sorprendida.- Nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese. –Murmuró para sí.

Harry suspiró con algo de alivio mientras su ansiedad aumentaba. Por un momento había pensado que fue a parar con cuatro fanáticos de su famosa cicatriz, y al momento siguiente todo aquello le parecía un juego. ¿No conocer el nombre Harry? ¿Qué mundo era ese?... varias personas se llamaban como él, era imposible que aquel hombre nunca hubiese oído esa palabra.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Repitió, esta vez con un poco más de firmeza.- y, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Ten un poco más de respeto, niño. –Siseó el segundo hombre, dando un paso al frente.- Aquí los que hacemos las preguntas somos nosotros y...

-Tranquilo, Salazar, -Le interrumpió el compañero- es normal que esté confundido. –Y dirigiéndose a Harry, agregó.- Y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, yo soy Lord Griffindor, y este de aquí es Lord Slytherin. –Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre.

-¿¡Qué?! –Harry exclamó, atónito.

-...y las damas son Lady Ravenclaw y Lady Hufflepuff –terminó el supuesto 'Lord Griffindor' haciendo caso omiso de la exclamación de Harry.

-Y quisiéramos saber –intervino Slytherin- cómo has llegado a nuestros dominios. –Finalizó, observando con sospecha al joven en la cama.

-Y-y-yo n-no lo sé –tartamudeó Harry, visiblemente nervioso bajo el escrutinio al que era sometido por los cuatro pares de ojos.- Es-estaba luchando en Surrey cuando... –se detuvo. ¿Cómo podría explicar la forma en que había llegado hasta allí, cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba? Tenía sus sospechas del lugar, pero era imposible que eso sucediera... ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé –Afirmó al fin, sin levantar la vista.

-¿No lo sabes? –Susurró Slytherin, peligrosamente pareciéndose al siseo de una serpiente- Estabas en el bosque, en los límites de nuestra escuela. Deberías saber como llegaste aquí, si has llegado hasta ese punto.

Harry levantó sus ojos y los fijó en aquella voz. No podía distinguir bien a Slytherin a causa de la ausencia de sus anteojos, pero no dudaba que el hombre era imponente... "y seguro viste de negro o verde" pensó tratando de no sonreír.

-No lo sé, -Afirmó ya cansándose de aquel interrogatorio.- lo último que recuerdo es estar luchando en mi hogar contra los mortífagos. –Finalizó recorriendo a las figuras con su mirada.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación luego de sus palabras. Harry suspiró, lo único que deseaba era que lo dejaran en paz, dormir hasta recuperarse y poder salir de allí lo antes posible.

"Aunque... va a ser poco probable" Pensó, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, las cosas más insólitas siempre le ocurrían a él. Al principio pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, o que estaba soñando. Pero los dolores de su cuerpo eran demasiado reales como para no estarle pasando en verdad. De alguna extraña manera, había ido a parar con los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-¡Hermione se moriría de la envidia! –Murmuró apretando los puños. Pensar en sus amigos y en su familia le había hecho sentir una opresión en el pecho. No sabía cuándo los volvería a ver, o si alguna vez podría volver a...

"¡Alto ahí, Harry Potter!" Se dijo a sí mismo, sin atreverse a terminar la frase. Claro que volvería, ¡tenía que hacerlo! De alguna forma había llegado hasta aquel tiempo y de alguna 'otra forma' debería regresar.

Unos suaves pasos se acercaron hasta su lado y un recipiente fue colocado con delicadeza entre sus manos. El joven miró a la mujer que le sonreía. Rubia, esbelta y de grandes ojos azules fue lo único que alcanzó a distinguir antes que ella hablara.

-Debes tomártelo todo. Te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido. –Su voz era suave, pero Harry pudo notar cierta inflexibilidad en ella.

Así lo hizo, sin protestar. El líquido sin duda tenía un sabor desagradable y ardió al pasar por su garganta. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de inmediato y su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente.

-¿Qué crees, Rowena? –Hufflepuff preguntó tiempo después cuando los fundadores se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de esta última.- ¿Puede ser que...?

-Ese joven no está aquí por error –La interrumpió hablando por fin.- He detectado magia de protección rodeándolo en todo momento, algo antigua y que parece haber estado allí con él desde hace tiempo.- Se puso de pie y caminó hasta un estante lleno de libros y pergaminos enrollados.- No puedo discernir cuál es el motivo exacto que lo trajo hasta nosotros, ni si aquella magia tiene algo que ver en el proceso.

-¿Crees que alguien lo ha traído...? –Cuestionó Griffindor casi como para él mismo sin acabar la frase.

-Viene desde muy lejos –agregó la mujer mientras tomaba un viejo manuscrito con reverencia.- Los antiguos decían, que un poderoso conjuro de protección que permanecía durante un período prolongado de tiempo junto a la persona a la que se deseaba proteger, sólo podía invocarse mediante el sacrificio.

Griffindor asintió.

-Su núcleo mágico está sano y es muy poderoso –agregó el hombre observando a sus compañeros.- Hay poder que nunca ha sido explorado.

-Deberíamos evaluarle primero –susurró Slytherin analizando la varita de Harry en sus manos.- Con esto canaliza parte de su magia básica, un hecho muy extraño si se me permite agregar. –Dijo mientras hacía una mueca despectiva y dejaba la varita sobre la mesa.

Ravenclaw sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto –asintió mientras se levantaba de su sillón-, el primer paso siempre es evaluarlo, debemos conocer a la persona que estamos tratando antes de tomar alguna decisión que podría resultar equivocada. –Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Así es –Concordó Godric que, junto a Slytherin se habían puesto de pie cuando su compañera se encaminaba a la puerta.- Pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo para el próximo día, por hoy ya fue suficiente y no llegaremos a ningún lado.

-Helga asintió.

-La poción lo hará dormir hasta mañana, sus heridas eran muy profundas y necesita reestablecerse. –Dijo despidiéndose de los tres cuando salían de su despacho.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
